


Fly With No Fear

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Justin Williams: Rope Top, M/M, Referenced Negotiations, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suspension Bondage, Unsafe Sex, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: It all makes sense, how they got here, to Justin carefully tying knot after knot, slowly pulling Mike up into the air.  But he still can’t really believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefaltManifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/gifts).



> I figured schizzar deserved some positivity so i wrote this in like two hours.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives

They’d negotiated this scene for a while.

Justin had been a little skeptical at first, that it would really work for him.  But Mike had been – not off, but definitely not all right – since their playoff exit.  It’d only gotten worse when free agency arrived without an offer from the Capitals, and worse again when no other offers came in.

Towards the end of July, when they were curled up on the couch watching some stupid comedy Mike had found, Mike breathed out a sigh and tucked his face into Justin’s neck.

“We can change it if you want to watch something else,” Justin told him, curling his fingers in Mike’s hair.

Mike shook his head.  When Justin tugged a little, he looked up at him, that set to his mouth that means he was drawing up the nerve for something.

“Whatever it is, you can ask me.”

“I want to do a scene,” Mike said, after a moment.

“Suspension?” Justin asked, sweeping his hand down Mike’s back.

“Suspension,” Mike confirmed.  “And I want you to fuck me.”

“After?”

“During.”

Justin paused with his hand pressing into the small of Mike’s back.  “You’re sure.”

Mike licked his lips.  “Yeah, I’m sure.”

It all makes sense, how they got here, to Justin carefully tying knot after knot, slowly pulling Mike up into the air.  But he still can’t really believe it.

Honestly, when he thinks about it, he doesn’t think he’s ever fucked Mike when he’s got him tied up for him like this.  There were a couple times when it was just his wrists tied, or a basic harness, but not up in the air.  It’s riskier, for sure, and maybe that’s part of what Mike needs, now, to push limits, to combine the two things that put him out of his mind into one thing that will just _settle_ him.

Justin presses his hand to Mike’s hip, pushing gently, setting him swinging.  Mike just sucks in a breath, his shoulders twitching.

He can’t move much, not with how he’s tied.  He’s got a harness around his chest, another around his hips, the rope looping around his waist, his shoulders, and the tops of his thighs.  The main rope holding him up comes up from the connection of the two harnesses, a thick line of knotting spiraling up.  His forearms are tied together, so his hands are at the opposite elbows, held at the small of his back, between his ass and that main rope.  His legs are both held up by the ankles, a loop of rope and some solid knots keeping his knees bent just a bit and his thighs spread wide.

When Justin steps up to him, his bare feet silent on the padded floor, Mike’s at the perfect height.  He curls his fingers around the outside of Mike’s thigh and steps in close, his hips bumping against Mike’s ass.  He can feel Mike shudder, and his head drops down.

“Color?” Justin asks quietly, tracing his fingers along the rope around Mike’s thigh.

“Green,” Mike breathes.

Justin takes another moment, just to watch the shift of muscles in Mike’s back as he breathes, the slight movement of his hair.  Then he reaches underneath Mike and strokes his fingers along Mike’s cock, where it’s hanging half hard.

Mike shivers again, his hips working against the rope like he can thrust against Justin’s hand.

“C’mon,” Mike murmurs, his arms pulling at the restraints.  Justin circles the head of his cock with his fingertips, feather-light.  “ _C’mon_.”

As rare as it is for Justin to feel the desire to fuck a sub tied up for him, it’s equally rare for Mike to want to be fucked when he’s tied up.  But he’s desperate for it, his toes curling in the air, his breath starting to come faster.

“Did you get yourself ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike exhales.

He checks, just to be sure.  Presses his thumb to Mike’s hole, feeling the give of it, switching to his index finger and thrusting it inside, watching how Mike sinks further into the ropes, some of the tension settling out of his body.

This was a part of their negotiation, too – Mike was going to prepare himself, stretch himself as much as he wanted, and Justin wouldn’t do any more.  Justin trusts Mike, he does, they wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise.  He can tell Mike deliberately went easy earlier, but he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t know he could handle Justin fucking him when he’s this tight.

Justin slicks up his cock, grips Mike’s forearms tightly, and thrusts into him.

Mike groans when Justin’s hips are pressed flush against him, when Justin pulls out half-way and uses Mike’s arms to pull him back onto Justin’s cock.  He can feel Mike trying to get his legs wider, fighting against the rope until he realizes, just like every time, that he can’t, and just lets Justin and the rope hold him, move him, keep him together.

From the breathy noises falling out of Mike’s mouth, he can tell he’s not going to last long.  Mike doesn’t like being fucked after he’s come, and Justin definitely isn’t the type of Dom that purposefully does things his sub doesn’t like.  But just having Mike, sinking into subspace and moaning every time Justin’s cock slides into him, cock dripping onto the mat below them when he’s barely been touched – that’s enough to get Justin most of the way there.

Justin shifts his grip to Mike’s hips, holding him steadier so he can thrust harder.  The slight shift in the position of Mike’s body also has his cock sliding over Mike’s prostate with each thrust.

Mike moans, his shoulder curling in slightly, legs jerking next to Justin’s hips.  Justin can’t help but groan when Mike clenches around him, one of his hands slipping to Mike’s stomach, pressing against his skin and the pattern of the rope, and suddenly he’s almost there.

“Fuck,” Mike bites out, and seizes up, taut and still in Justin’s hold, until he comes with a shaking breath and the sudden release of every muscle in his body.

Justin grinds in again and curls over Mike as he comes, his hands shaking where he’s holding Mike a little too tightly.

When he pulls out, he can see where his come’s already slipping out of Mike.  He can see the splatter on the mat that makes him glad he went for the waterproof covering.  And then, once his hands are steady enough, he starts the process of lowering Mike to the floor.

It’s always difficult for Mike to stand after a suspension this long, so he doesn’t bother trying to get Mike on his feet.  He swipes up most of Mike’s come first with a towel, then lowers his legs halfway, ties off the rope again, then lowers his torso, then switches back, until he’s got Mike resting on the mat.

“Anything sore?” Justin asks, starting with Mike’s ankles as he starts untying the knots.

“Not yet,” Mike says softly, his cheek resting on the floor.  He glances back over his shoulder at Justin, and Justin has to pause and take a moment to breathe at the soft look in Mike’s eyes.

After everything they’ve been through, he still has his moments of doubt, that Mike is just with him for the things Justin can do for him, how he can take him down and take care of him.  But it’s the moments like this that assuage all those worries, when he knows that Mike likes him just for _him._

He crawls up next to Mike and kisses him softly.  Mike smiles at him, and kisses him back, and when Justin cups Mike’s cheek he leans into it.

“You ready for me to untie you?”

“A minute,” Mike replies, and kisses Justin again.

**Author's Note:**

> this IS the suspension bondage you're looking for!
> 
> join me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
